<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where jaskier is not pining, thank you very much by disgruntled_lesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194017">where jaskier is not pining, thank you very much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_lesbian/pseuds/disgruntled_lesbian'>disgruntled_lesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my aching, hopeful heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Jaskier | Dandelion, F/F, Female Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Female Jaskier | Dandelion, and they were lesbians, lesbian!geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_lesbian/pseuds/disgruntled_lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaskier wishes that her friends -- well, friend -- well, yennifer -- would stop sending her playlists comprised of nothing but “new rules” at all hours of the day like she’s some kind of lovesick idiot who’s going to go back to geralt the moment the woman strides back into her life. she’s not, thank you very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my aching, hopeful heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where jaskier is not pining, thank you very much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>jaskier wishes that her friends -- well, friend -- well, yennifer -- would stop sending her playlists comprised of nothing but “new rules” at all hours of the day like she’s some kind of lovesick idiot who’s going to go back to geralt the moment the woman strides back into her life. she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thank you very much. just because she’s thrown herself onto her bed and refused to get up, does not mean she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pining</span>
  </em>
  <span> or going to run off the minute -- </span>
</p><p><span>well fuck. her phone buzzes and she looks at it for a moment before turning the music up louder. she sings at the top of her lungs, shoving her still buzzing phone under her pillow.</span> <span>gods forbid geralt take a fucking hint. her phone stops buzzing, and she sighs in relief, before there’s a loud banging at her door.  </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him </span>
  </em>
  <span>jaskier sings, steadfastly ignoring the loud and impatient knocks at her studio door. she is not, she is not opening the door oh well fuck her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>geralt leans against the doorframe of jaskier’s tiny apartment, blood dripping from -- well, jaskier is not entirely sure where or how much of it is geralt’s, but the witcher looks like hell and jaskier -- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jaskier’s a lovesick idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>that’s the only explanation as geralt drips blood all over jaskier’s tub as she stands there, eyes black, just letting the water beat against her. she is also fully dressed, right down to the boots, and jaskier doesn’t know what she’s going to do with her. the only thing to do is to roll up the sleeves of her blouse, pin her hair up in a messy approximation of a bun, and start attacking geralt’s buckles and little places where if she presses her fingers just right things pop open. the witcher lets her strip her, not helping but not stopping her from peeling off layer after layer. jaskier has decided very much that geralt does not get a say in how the evening goes. if it was left up to geralt, she would fuck off and sleep the potions off on the floor of jaskier’s kitchen, fully dressed and still filthy. and that is precisely why jaskier is in charge right now, piling dirty, blood crusted and soaking wet clothes into her sink because the armor has taken up a lot of the floor. once she has stripped geralt of the offending articles, jaskier efficiently strips down to her bra and underwear to climb into the tub with geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you are quite lucky," she mutters, lathering shampoo in her hands while planning her attack on geralt's hair. yeah -- yennifer is definitely going to kill her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song lyrics from dua lipa's new rules, which i can just imagine yennifer sending jaskier at all hours of the night so here we are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>